


Contrato

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Portuguese, Romance, Triggers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry descobre que precisa negociar um contrato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrato

**Author's Note:**

> Feito para o já tradicional Tio Sukita Fest do Potter Slash Fics em 2010

 

 

— Potter, você tem certeza?

 

— Sim.

 

— Você está totalmente ciente das repercussões e implicações de sua decisão?

 

— Sim, senhor.

 

Severus Snape observou o rapaz. Mal completara 19 anos: jovem, herói, admirado, amado por todo mundo bruxo, uma vida cheia de potencial... E totalmente infeliz.

 

O que poderia tê-lo levado a semelhante decisão?

 

Severus o circundou, pensativo.

 

— Preciso lembrá-lo dos requisitos de seu pedido?

 

— Não, senhor. Eu me lembro das aulas.

 

Outra coisa que sempre intrigara Severus: por que Potter iria querer saber sobre aquilo?

 

— E está disposto a fazer o que é necessário?

 

— Sim, senhor.

 

A voz de Severus se tornou áspera.

 

— Isso não é brincadeira. Se você fizer algo errado, serei obrigado a puni-lo. Você entende?

 

Os olhos verdes brilharam com tanta intensidade que pareciam faiscar. Severus notou.

 

— Pareceu gostar dessa perspectiva, Potter. Você requer dor? Eu não sou sádico.

 

O rapaz pareceu considerar aquilo e respondeu, com cuidado.

 

— Se eu cometer algum erro, devo ser punido. É apenas lógico.

 

Severus estreitou os olhos.

 

— Você falou em "algo errado". E se o critério desse "algo errado" for meu, isso vai ser um problema?

 

— Claro que não, senhor. É meu dever acatar as decisões de meu Mestre.

 

— E você sempre foi tão bom em respeitar autoridade, não é verdade, Potter?

 

A reação do Eleito surpreendeu Severus. O rapaz transformou-se num retrato de pânico.

 

— Por favor, senhor, eu já melhorei tanto! Estou mais obediente, muito menos rebelde! Se me treinar, eu posso ser ainda melhor. Não me rejeite sem me dar sequer uma chance, por favor!

 

Havia temor, medo real nos olhos verdes. Ah, pensou Severus. Rejeição.

 

Melhor não lidar com isso agora.

 

— E devo inferir que você tem intenção de ver suas preferências sexuais sendo respeitadas?

 

— Er, na verdade, senhor, eu não tenho uma preferência sexual, por assim dizer. Sou bi.

 

— Então você tem experiência?

 

— Na verdade, não, senhor. Eu tentei abordar uma pessoa, um... er... profissional, mas ele me reconheceu e tive de mentir que eu o confundira com outra pessoa. — O rapaz baixou a cabeça desanimado. — Desde então, achei melhor nunca mais nem tocar no assunto, para não dar margem ao azar. Mas eu estaria seguro com você, não estaria? Digo, não venderia a história ao _Profeta_ , não é mesmo?

 

Um sentimento misto de proteção e possessividade se apossou de Severus. Potter, frustrado, infeliz, intocado e _meu_. Espantoso como a expressão do jovem o fazia parecer ter quatro anos, querendo desesperadamente confiar em um adulto.

 

Severus suspirou.

 

— Por isso, Potter, é que precisamos discutir tudo muito bem. Se você aceitar esse tipo de relacionamento, terá que confiar em mim. Você deve confiar que eu estarei zelando por seus interesses. Você será minha responsabilidade, inteiramente. E se você achar que não estou cuidando bem de você, deve pedir o fim desse tipo de relacionamento.

 

Um sorriso se abriu.

 

— O senhor toma conta de mim desde que vim para Hogwarts. Como faria diferente?

 

— Existe uma linha muito tênue nisso tudo. Vou punir, se você merecer, mas um Mestre que pune com rigor exagerado até a menor infração não cuida de seus pets. Fique atento. Reclame. É seu direito de pet.

 

— Sim, senhor.

 

— E se eu achar que o melhor para você é afastar-se de seus amigos?

 

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram. Antes que Potter pudesse responder, Severus sugeriu.

 

— É óbvio que precisa pensar mais sobre tudo. — O espanto se transformou em mágoa. — Isso não é rejeição. É uma oportunidade para você meditar. Volte quando puder responder essa e outras perguntas.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

— Eu pedi que ficasse em posição?

 

— Não, senhor. Mas um bom submisso está sempre pronto e disposto a servir seu Dominante.

 

Severus não demonstrou estar impressionado, embora estivesse. Era óbvio que Potter fizera uma pesquisa.

 

— Pensou melhor sobre o contrato?

 

— Creio que sim, senhor. Pode fazer as perguntas que quiser.

 

— Você quer mesmo fazer isso, Potter, ou isso tudo é apenas uma combinação de sua lendária teimosia e o desejo de me ver errado?

 

— Se eu não quisesse, acha que teria me submetido a seu interrogatório e seus insultos?

 

— Oh, e essa é sua estratégia para me convencer? Respostas sarcásticas e alfinetadas?

 

Potter baixou os olhos, com um sorriso safado e voz absolutamente destituída de remorso:

 

— Bom, talvez eu precise de treinamento muito intenso.

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso. Potter parecia pedir o que ele achava que estava pedindo? E seu corpo traiçoeiro, não podia deixá-lo livre de pensamentos deliciosamente impuros sobre as coisas que ele faria com o garoto assim que tomasse posse de sua mente, alma e corpo delicioso e jovem?

 

— Então já sabe o que faria se eu achar que o melhor para você é afastar-se dos seus amigos?

 

— Sim, senhor.

 

— E o que você faria?

 

— Perguntas. Meu Mestre não seria um bom Mestre se não tivesse motivos para fazer uma coisa dessas.

 

 _"Excelente resposta",_ pensou Severus, imaginando que Potter poderia estar mais maduro do que imaginara - em diversos sentidos.

 

— E você pensou sobre o contrato?

 

— Extensamente, senhor. Mas gostaria de propor uma condição antes de discuti-lo, se permitir.

 

— Diga sua condição.

 

— Quero ser seu por um dia. Um dia inteiro, 24 horas. Você seria meu Mestre, eu seria seu. Aí eu saberia se quero ou não.

 

Severus piscou durante dez segundos completos antes de esboçar uma reação. E a resposta foi curta e seca.

 

— Absurdo.

 

— Por quê?

 

— Potter, não consegue compreender que, antes de qualquer coisa, é preciso um contrato? Sem as condições de um contrato, a simulação não seria válida.

 

— Então estabeleça as condições que achar melhor. Se eu não gostar de alguma coisa, mudamos.

 

— Isso não faz sentido. Em primeiro lugar, você precisaria ser treinado. Não será real até você saber se postar corretamente para seu Mestre.

 

— E por que não simula o treinamento, então?

 

— Potter, talvez devamos desistir de tudo isso. É óbvio que você não confia em mim.

 

O rapaz se ergueu quase de um pulo, protestando:

 

— Se não tinha a intenção de me aceitar, Snape, podia dizer logo, ao invés de ficar enrolando!

 

Severus também gritou:

 

— Por que isso é tão importante para você?

 

— Eu preciso disso, já falei! E só para constar, seu seboso, eu _confio_ em você, sim!

 

Severus baixou a voz, mas o tom de ameaça só aumentou:

 

— E se você fosse meu, esse seu comportamento lhe renderia um castigo exemplar. Está fora da posição, respondendo a seu Mestre, desafiando seu Mestre...

 

— E o que impede você de me punir?

 

— Potter, eu teria que castigá-lo fisicamente. Para discipliná-lo.

 

Os olhos verdes brilharam.

 

— Então faça isso! Simule isso.

 

Severus notou algo profundo ali. Algo que provavelmente nem o rapaz sabia. Suavemente, comentou:

 

— Não sei simular. Comigo, você será disciplinado exemplarmente. Sem brincadeirinhas ou faz de conta. Será real.

 

— Estou pronto, Snape.

 

— Cinco bengaladas a mais só por isso.

 

— Desculpe... Mestre.

 

— Melhorou. Agora tire sua roupa e coloque-se na posição.

 

Houve uma ligeira hesitação, Severus notou. Mas Potter logo se apressou a seguir as instruções, embora fosse impossível determinar àquela altura se era por medo de mais bengaladas ou de ser rejeitado. Severus descobriria em breve.

 

— Pronto.

 

— Você é incapaz de cumprir ordens, Potter?

 

— Senhor?

 

— O que é isso que você está vestindo?

 

— Eu... er...

 

— A ordem foi clara e específica. Se ainda assim você foi incapaz de entendê-la, seu treinamento pode ser longo e potencialmente dolorido. Agora tire sua roupa - _toda_ sua roupa.

 

Com o rosto corado, ele se apressou a retirar a cueca. Depois se ajoelhou, mantendo a cabeça baixa e as mãos em local estratégico.

 

— Não se esconda de mim. Agora quero que me acompanhe ao quarto.

 

Potter arregalou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça num impulso. Severus arqueou a sobrancelha.

 

— Então? Prefere andar ou ir de joelhos?

 

O rapaz finalmente se ergueu e foi atrás de Severus, que adentrou a câmara sem olhar para ele. Sentou-se na cama, explicando:

 

— A primeira coisa que precisa saber sobre punições e castigos, Potter, é que eles são para seu benefício, não meu. Talvez você se surpreenda em saber que puni-lo não me dá nenhum prazer.

 

Sim, Potter ficou surpreso, notou Severus.

 

— Sim, senhor.

 

— Deite-se em minhas pernas, de barriga para baixo.

 

Potter obedeceu, desta vez sem hesitação. Severus preferiu não pensar na pele perfeita diante de si, na respiração tensa, na cor muito branca, na juventude.

 

E todo seu.

 

— _Accio_ bengala!

 

O objeto veio voando até sua mão.

 

— Repito: você está sendo punido por um motivo específico. É um castigo por sua atitude insolente e desrespeitosa. Não quer dizer que você seja mau ou incorrigível. Entendeu, Potter?

 

— Sim, senhor.

 

— Você vai contar em voz alta cada uma das 10 bengaladas. Prepare-se.

 

Whack!

 

— um!

 

Whack!

 

— Dois!

 

Whack!

 

— Três...

 

Severus notou que voz dele falhou. Mas não se deteve.

 

Whack!

 

— Três...

 

Potter não conteve as lágrimas. Só para ter certeza, Severus aplicou nova bengalada.

 

— Três... — foi a resposta entrecortada por soluços profundos.

 

Como imaginava, Potter estava preso em algum momento de profunda dor. Era preciso agir com cuidado.

 

Cuidado, sim. Severus ergueu o rapaz e o fez deitar-se com a cabeça em seu regaço. Potter não parou de soluçar, e Severus achou melhor deixá-lo extravasar as intensas emoções. Acariciou-lhe as costas, um gesto confortador enquanto o jovem se encarregava de encharcar a frente de suas calças.

 

Quando ele finalmente deu sinais de que começava a se acalmar, Severus conjurou um lenço e indagou, com todo cuidado:

 

— O que aconteceu quando você tinha três anos?

 

Harry aceitou o lenço e falou em voz baixa:

 

— Tia Petúnia me bateu. Ela também falou mal da minha mãe. Disse que era bom que ela tivesse morrido, porque se tivesse vivido, ela não ia querer um garoto feio e mau como eu. Ninguém nunca ia me querer. Ninguém nunca ia querer cuidar de mim. E eu não conseguia me lembrar do rosto de minha mãe. Aí eu senti que era mesmo um menino muito mau por não me lembrar de minha mãe. E eu estava sozinho, tão sozinho. Três anos de idade e eu estava totalmente sozinho no mundo. Eu sabia que seria sozinho toda minha vida. Mas aí vim para Hogwarts e conheci Ron e Hermione. Mas eu ainda era órfão, ainda era um menino mau. Aí eu derrotei Voldemort e eu deveria me casar com Ginny e dar netos a Molly Weasley, mas eu não consegui. Sou mau, sou muito mau.

 

Nova sessão de choro fez Severus considerar o que estava diante de si. Ele não fazia ideia de que Potter estivesse tão danificado.

 

Severus retirou os óculos do rapaz, deitando-o na sua própria cama. Conjurando mais lenços, deixou que Potter chorasse à vontade. Desta vez, porém, ele o recebeu em seus braços, confortando-o durante a catarse emocional. Deixou sua varinha próxima, só por precaução.

 

Não durou muito. Severus deixou Harry se enroscar em seu corpo como um octópode carente. Ele assoou o nariz, agarrando-se a Severus assim que se recompôs.

 

— Desculpe por... isso. Você acha que eu sou um fraco?

 

Severus foi sincero.

 

— Nunca pensei isso de você, então não faria sentido pensar assim agora. Você é um sobrevivente.

 

— Eu me sinto tão... tão...

 

— Se me disser que está me procurando como Mestre por não se achar digno de uma relação convencional, aí você vai ver o que é rejeição.

 

O rapaz apressou-se a dizer:

 

— Não! Não é isso. Eu só queria ter alguém que cuidasse de mim. Como agora. Ninguém nunca me abraçou quando eu chorei. Eu apanhei a minha vida toda por ser quem eu era, por ser mau ou apenas por existir. Se um Mestre vai tomar conta de mim, me proteger, cuidar de mim, então é tudo que eu nunca tive.

 

— Mesmo que seja eu?

 

— Especialmente você. Você me protege desde que meus pais morreram. Eu só queria ser digno dessa dedicação. E deixar o controle é libertador. — Harry se ajeitou em seus braços. — Não precisarei me preocupar com nada, tendo um Mestre, só em agradá-lo. Mas você pode não me querer, agora que sabe que eu sou mau e fraco.

 

— Eu disse que você não é fraco. Muito menos mau. Logo você vai ver como essas ideias não são verdadeiras. E vai repensar essa noção de Mestre. Você é um jovem forte, atraente, rico e cobiçado. Por que quer se unir a alguém como eu, velho e rabugento?

 

— Acho você sexy demais. Tenho interesse sexual em você. Mas não tenho experiência e sou desengonçado. Você jamais olharia para mim, não é?

 

Severus deu-lhe um olhar que fez o rapaz enrubescer.

 

— Olharia, sim. — _E como_ , pensou. — Você se sente desconfortável com o aspecto sexual?

 

— Não, só curioso. Não vai doer, vai?

 

Severus sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

 

— Quando você gritar, garanto que não será de dor.

 

— Eu não sou silencioso.

 

— Excelente.

 

Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos, Severus ainda acariciando as costas nuas do rapaz. Notou que ele tremia ligeiramente.

 

— Está com frio?

 

— Não, mas estou com sono. Acho melhor ir embora.

 

— Não vai a lugar nenhum. Pode dormir.

 

— Não quero atrapalhar. Deve ter planos.

 

— Só de segurar você a noite toda.

 

— Jura?

 

— Apesar de sua incrível resiliência e assustadora capacidade de recuperação, você passou por uma experiência emocional profunda. Dormir é o melhor agora. Não se preocupe com nada. Se tiver pesadelos, será natural. Mas eu estarei aqui.

 

O jovem quase recomeçou a chorar. Abraçou Severus e disse, em voz embargada:

 

— Obrigado.

 

— Esqueça isso e durma.

 

Severus notou que o jovem se aninhou em seu peito, fazendo-o passar um braço de maneira protetora ao redor de seu corpo franzino. Em menos de 10 minutos, um leve ressonar tomou conta do quarto.

 

Severus suspirou, embebendo-se na sensação do corpo magro de Harry contra o seu. O rapaz parecia uma fornalha de tanto calor que emitia. Ter aquilo como uma característica permanente em sua vida era um sonho que ele não se permitia ter. Harry queria, Harry pedia, Severus podia.

 

"E desde quando Potter virara Harry?"

 

Com movimentos suaves, para não perturbar Harry, Severus usou a varinha para escurecer o quarto e abafar barulhos lá fora. Com um suspiro, ajeitou-se para passar uma noite de sono leve, atento a possíveis pesadelos de seu companheiro de quarto.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

Apesar de todas as circunstâncias, Severus terminou ferrando no sono sem perceber. Por isso, não deveria ser espanto acordar de sobressalto, com os primeiros raios da manhã brigando para entrar nas masmorras.

 

O que lhe causou espanto foi ver Harry alojado no meio de suas pernas, desajeitadamente tentando engajar-se em sexo oral. Severus ergueu o tronco, estupefato. Antes que pensasse em dizer alguma coisa, Harry ergueu a cabeça, os olhos impossivelmente verdes, um sorriso contagiante e um entusiasmado:

 

— Bom-dia! Sempre quis experimentar isso. Como estou indo?

 

— Bom-dia — respondeu Severus. — Aprecio a iniciativa, mas você não prefere uma aula antes? Se é sua primeira vez...

 

— Você estaria disposto a me ensinar?

 

— E evitar danos ao meu... er... como direi? Ah, acredito que a descrição apropriada seja Big Severus. Não tenha dúvidas de que estou disposto a ensinar técnicas a você. Deixe-me fazer uma demonstração. Aproxime-se.

 

Severus recebeu Harry em seus braços completamente, capturando os lábios fartos com volúpia. Numa manobra sutil, sem separar-se dos lábios deliciosos, fez Harry ficar sob seu corpo, preso por seu peso. Sem sacrifícios, ele manteve o rapaz concentrado em beijá-lo até perder o fôlego.

 

Num movimento súbito, Severus se desgrudou e indagou:

 

— É isso que quer?

 

— Sim, sim!

 

— Como queira.

 

E partiu para renovado ataque, desta vez fazendo sua mão passear pelo corpo quente, alternando mordiscadas e lambidas também no pescoço e orelhas. Habilmente, ele também alcançou sua varinha e fez suas roupas deixarem seu corpo. Aquilo provocou uma reação imediata no corpo de Harry.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

Harry jamais imaginara que sexo pudesse ser assim. Nada contra o corpo feminino, mas o jeito que Severus o agarrava, o mordia e o lambia, nossa! Para que curvas suaves e lugares úmidos quando músculos firmes e cheiros de ervas eram tão mais excitantes? E a intensidade, Merlin? Como descrever a paixão daquele homem? Oh, e que homem! Parecia ser pura magia na cama, desnorteando Harry de todos os sentidos. O rapaz mal conseguia se lembrar do próprio nome.

 

Merlin, onde Snape aprendera a beijar daquele jeito? Era viciante. Harry já estava viciado. Não queria mais outros beijos. Ainda mais que aqueles lábios pareciam estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.

 

Snape não perdia tempo, lambendo seu peito, mordendo os biquinhos dos peitos, chupando tudo que podia alcançar. Harry estava tonto, seu corpo começava a saturar de tantas sensações, sua ereção a ponto de explodir.

 

Então Severus desceu. Harry mal ouvia os sons de lábios e língua em sua pele, porque seu coração bombeava sangue tão furiosamente que o barulho em seus ouvidos era ensurdecedor. Era possível ficar tão excitado com uma língua enfiada no umbigo?

 

 _"Mais embaixo!_ ",pensou, afoito, _"Por favor, por favor, é mais embaixo!"_

 

E, como se tivesse lido sua mente, mais embaixo Severus foi.

 

Só o calor da respiração dele na pele quente da cabeça de seu pau já ameaçava fazer Harry terminar antes da hora. Então a boca úmida e convidativa se fechou na cabecinha, fazendo Harry cruzar os olhos. Ele sentiu o fim próximo e tentou avisar:

 

— Oh!... Eu... Eu...!

 

De repente, a boca de uma dezena de milhões de galeões abocanhou toda a sua extensão. Nunca antes Harry se sentira tão abrigado, tão protegido, tão aconchegado. Não era só a sensação de alguém estar chupando (habilmente, aliás) seu pau. Era _Severus_ chupando seu pau.

 

Uma sensação hilariante tomou conta de todo o seu corpo ao mesmo tempo que sua mente parecia explodir. Era uma constatação apoteótica de seu corpo, de sua mente e de sua alma. _"Porra! Eu amo esse cara!"_

 

Quase imediatamente, ele vislumbrou as repercussões. " _Ron vai me matar. Depois Ginny. O que sobrar vai virar jantar de Molly."_

Mas era a mais pura verdade. Como se fosse uma iluminação transcendental, Harry se deu conta do profundo sentimento de completitude que Severus lhe imprimia. Ele adoraria ser dominado por Severus, entregar mais do que apenas seu corpo àquele homem. Severus era capaz de dar tudo que ele precisava. Mas, acima de tudo que Harry precisava (proteção, aceitação, carinho), Harry sabia que precisava de Severus.

 

Como ele conseguia pensar nisso tudo naquele exato minuto? A resposta veio com a respiração em golfadas de seu corpo saciado. Ele gozara intensamente, de maneira que nunca experimentara antes: com seu pau, com seu coração, com sua mente.

 

Severus não só engolira tudo como lambia Harry de maneira minuciosa, limpando-o. Harry tentava recuperar o fôlego, o corpo transformado em borracha (ou chumbo, ou pudim, ele não tinha certeza), uma sensação de paz e de leveza indescritíveis.

 

— Você não prestou atenção — acusou Severus, ajeitando-se ao lado do jovem.

 

Harry tentou falar, mas só saiu um gemido. Ele tentou de novo:

 

— Dê-me cinco minutos...

 

— Enquanto isso, posso...?

 

— Severus, depois de tudo o que você fez, sou todo seu.

 

 _Literalmente_.

 

Harry sentiu-se ser gentilmente girado, até que estivesse deitado de lado, as costas para Severus. Sentiu em seguida beijos doces sendo salpicados por sua pele. Era uma carícia terna e ao mesmo tempo sedutora, tanto que sua ereção começava a mostrar sinais de interesse.

 

Aqueles beijos deveriam ter propriedades mágicas. De novo, Severus foi lentamente para baixo, beijando e acariciando toda a extensão da coluna espinhal.

 

Então Harry sentiu dedos massageando, mãos acariciando e lábios beijando seus glúteos sensualmente. Aquilo era ao mesmo tempo relaxante e excitante, e o membro de Harry acompanhava os trabalhos com interesse acentuado. Ele foi carinhosamente deitado de bruços.

 

As mãos afastaram as bochechas, e Harry tensionou-se. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir e sabia que esse era o preço para estar na cama daquele homem maravilhoso. Ainda assim, ele estava um pouco inseguro em ter um mastro se enfiando em seu corpo. Ainda mais quando o mastro em questão tinha o sugestivo apelido de Big Severus...

 

Foi aí que seu mundo virou de pernas para o ar. Com as bochechas afastadas e sua abertura exposta, Harry esperava sentir dor. O que ele não esperava sentir era a língua safada e esperta que lavou a dita aberturinha e instantaneamente ativou todos os seus centros de prazer.

 

Foi um choque sem precedentes. Harry podia ser inexperiente em termos de amor gay, mas nem em seus sonhos mais loucos ele imaginou que fosse possível lamber _ali_. Ou que fosse tão bom. O pequeno Harry estava totalmente em estado de atenção. E a imaginação de Harry estava a mil. Era tudo tão louco, e as sensações só deixavam claro uma coisa: a avaliação inicial estava totalmente subvalorizada. Aquela boca maravilhosa não valia menos do que centenas de milhões de galeões, no mínimo.

 

De repente Harry foi virado de barriga para cima, querendo reclamar da ausência da língua talentosa em sua bunda. Não houve tempo para queixumes. Severus se posicionou entre suas pernas e pôs-se a esfregar vigorosamente os dois membros um contra o outro. De modo desajeitado, Harry tentou ajudar, movimentando a pelve com entusiasmo.

 

O movimento repetitivo, as respirações ofegantes e os gemidos de ambos logo acenderam o desejo nos dois. Harry se agarrava a Severus como se fosse a última tábua de um navio despedaçado por um naufrágio. Ouvir a voz de seu ex-professor estrangulada de paixão e entrecortada sem controle de tanto tesão enlouquecia o rapaz.

 

Desta vez ele se deu conta da explosão em seu corpo, da loucura de um gozo alucinante. Ele se esvaziou todo, gritando, ao mesmo tempo em que um segundo jato quente se derramou entre seus corpos e Severus desabou para o lado, um gemido gutural profundo provocando, além de tudo, um imenso orgulho em Harry. Ele fora capaz de dar prazer àquele homem. Para Harry, era uma façanha memorável.

 

Ofegante, Harry sorriu, mas não demorou cinco segundos. Em meio à euforia do melhor sexo que ele já tivera na vida, vinha a constatação de que tudo aquilo provavelmente fora apenas uma ocasião única. Depois de toda a fraqueza que Harry exibira, obviamente Severus jamais o aceitaria como seu. Não ia querer um garoto fraco e chorão como seu protegido. Severus era tão exigente que não iria nem querer perder tempo com alguém como ele.

 

Pior era que Harry achava que não iria querer mais ninguém. Ele não tinha forças nem imaginação para procurar alguém que o quisesse como ele queria, alguém que o aceitasse do jeito que ele era, alguém que cuidasse dele como ele precisava, que o acalentasse como Severus tinha feito, que o acarinhasse e que lhe desse uma boa surra de sexo para fazê-lo sentir-se vivo, querido e amado. Ninguém ia aceitar Harry Potter submisso e dócil. Ele ia ter que fazer o papel de herói do mundo bruxo sua vida toda e carregar o segredo de suas reais necessidades, de medo que isso fosse vendido ao _Profeta Diário_. Estava novamente sozinho, igual àquela ocasião de que se lembrara, aos três anos de idade.

 

Sozinho no mundo. Sem poder contar com ninguém. Cada vez mais triste, tendo que fingir, tendo que ir em frente sem alívio, sem descanso, sem um porto seguro onde descansar todas as expectativas dos outros, um lugar onde ele podia ser autêntico sem temer julgamentos ou repreensões.

 

As lágrimas voltaram naturalmente, e Harry procurou disfarçar para não alertar Severus. Era demais ter que demonstrar mais essa fraqueza. Ele decidiu que encararia sua rejeição com dignidade e virou-se para o lado, tentando estancar as lágrimas teimosas e abafar a dor persistente em seu coração, a dor de ter que abandonar algo maravilhoso que não era para ele. Harry Potter sempre perdia o que mais desejava: uma família, gente que o amasse. Não, obviamente alguém lá em cima determinara que a vida de Harry Potter deveria ser de dureza e desamor.

 

Era assim que as coisas eram e era melhor Harry Potter se acostumar logo a jamais ter o que as outras pessoas tinham. Era hora de parar de chorar, de controlar as lágrimas, de parar com esse mimimi e criar alguma dignidade. Não ia querer que Severus terminasse aceitando-o apenas por piedade. Nessa hora Harry sentia raiva, autopiedade, vergonha e tristeza infinita. Com tudo que a palavra significava: sem fim, eterna, perene.

 

As lágrimas já não o deixavam respirar e Harry temeu que o barulho de seu nariz entupido atraísse Severus, que provavelmente estava prestes a se entregar a um sono pós-coital. Harry se ergueu da cama sorrateiramente. Mas aparentemente ele se esquecera de que Severus fora espião durante 20 dias. Seu braço foi seguro da maneira mais abrupta.

 

— Harry?

 

O garoto pulou. Severus o encarava com preocupação nos olhos. E algo mais.

 

— Foi algo que eu fiz? Desculpe, eu só tentava ajudar. Você não precisa ficar, se não quiser. Entendo que não queira ficar com alguém como eu. Nem precisa se explicar. Só tenha certeza de que pode me procurar, sempre que precisar. Sem nenhum compromisso. Não vou exigir nada. Mas não precisa chorar. Por favor, não chore. É que quando você chora... me corta o coração.

 

Harry mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. Severus achava que ele seria capaz de rejeitá-lo? E não queria vê-lo chorando?

 

— Então… eu posso ficar? – Foi tudo que ele pôde dizer.

 

— Se quiser. Mas eu não quero forçar nada. Harry, não precisa ser meu se quiser... você sabe.

 

— Sexo?

 

— Não só sexo. Mas sexo também.

 

— Mas eu quero ser seu. Quero merecer seu respeito. Quero ter certeza de que você aprecia as coisas que faço. Quero ter certeza de estar fazendo certo e ser elogiado. Mas se eu fizer errado...

 

— Harry, quando eu punir você, você vai saber por que está sendo punido. E se você errou, não quer dizer que seja mau. Você não é mau. Precisa tirar isso da cabeça. Precisa se concentrar em outras coisas.

 

— Coisas? Que tipo de coisas?

 

— Coisas do tipo um contrato para eu ser seu Mestre.

 

Harry voltou a se enroscar em Severus.

 

— Precisamos mesmo de um contrato?

 

— É para sua proteção. E eu me sentiria melhor. — E apertou Harry mais para perto. — Sem mencionar que seu treinamento seria interessante.

 

— Como hoje?

 

— Não só como hoje.

 

— E seu eu só quiser namorar?

 

Harry notou que Severus ficou rígido. Será que ele tinha estragado tudo?

 

— Você quer… namorar?

 

— Bom, é que me ocorreu que você pode não querer cuidar de mim, e aí – Uf!

 

Harry foi virado de barriga para cima e depois de bruços e ele se viu de repente em cima de Severus, que o encarava, sério.

 

— Não pense jamais que eu não quero cuidar de você. Eu tenho feito isso há quase 20 anos e não penso em parar tão cedo. Agora que eu sei que você quer, então não vou deixar você ir ta fácil. Não vou perder a chance de ter você. Você é _meu_ enquanto quiser. Mas eu insisto no contrato.

 

— E onde eu assino?

 

— Aqui, fedelho.

 

Severus capturou os lábios dele.

 

Para Harry, era como se o contrato estivesse selado. Agora ele tinha dono, ele tinha um Mestre.

 

Alguém que cuidava dele.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
